Saw: A New Life
by Jimmy Nightmare
Summary: what if adam survived and joined jigsaw and amanda? read and find out! I just edited chapter two, check it out! Chapter 4 NOW UP!
1. A New Life

Saw 1.5

Disclaimer: I do not own saw or anything involving it. Duh. Please Rate and Review.

This is my first fan fic.

Adam sat in complete darkness. He couldn't see anything at all. He had been screaming his lungs off since jigsaw left him to die in the shit hole bathroom he now was trapped in. He sat shivering and crying in the corner, hoping someone would find him and save him. "Fuck, this is it... I'm gonna die," Adam said to himself quietly. Fuck Adam, he thought to him self, you'll get out of this, don't worry, you'll make it. Then again he wasn't so sure, he lost a lot of blood when Lawrence shot him. He still felt a lot of pain in his arm. He tried not to mess with it. Eventually, he started to fall asleep. He tried his hardest to stay awake, but the darkness and lack of energy was starting to take affect on Adam. He couldn't believe he was going to die here, in this dark and bloody shit hole. Soon Adam heard voices outside the door and started screaming. "HELP!!!!" he screamed. The door opened and flooded the room with light. Standing in the light stood two city sewer workers. "Jesus, Jerry, get the phone call for an ambulance," one of the men said to the other. "Please help me," Adam said crying. "Don't worry, help is on the way," the man said. He walked over to Adam and looked him over. "How long have you been down here," the man asked Adam. "I don't know, I have no idea, maybe a couple of days," Adam said. "Oh my god, your chained to the wall," the man said looking at the shackle around Adam's ankle. The worker pulled out a tool and tried to cut the chain. "Wow this is some heavy duty chain," the man said. Eventually, the ambulance and a fire crew got to the bathroom. The fire crews got Adam out of the shackle, and the Paramedics carried him out of there on a stretcher. "Damn, this guy is lucky to be alive, he's lost a lot of blood."

A few days later Adam woke up inside a hospital. He first sat up and looked around his room. He noticed he had a note on the table next to his bed. He grabbed the note and opened it up. The note read. "I am truly amazed that you have survived Adam, its is truly remarkable, once you are out of the hospital, come to the old warehouse on the outskirts of town. I have been dying to talk to you." At the bottom of the note, he saw the picture of a Jigsaw piece and read "p.s: if you tell the police about the note, you won't survive for long, trust me." Adam stared at the note for a long time then, Fainted.

A week after getting out of the hospital, Adam was debating whether to meet this jigsaw guy or to just report him to the police. But Adam took heed to the warning on the bottom of the note. That next Monday, he decided he was going to meet jigsaw, maybe he could convince jigsaw to turn himself in. But he also decided that he would meet jigsaw prepared, in case jigsaw, want Adam to play another game.


	2. Getting Aquainted

Disclaimer: I don't own saw, or any of its characters. But if I did, this Is what I would of done.

Saw 1.5  
Chapter Two  
"getting acquainted"

Adam arrived at the warehouse at night. He had a handgun in his jacket, he knew he needed to be careful if jigsaw were to take him captive again. "Wow, holly shit, I'm gonna do this, I can't believe it," he whispered to him self. He still was a little hesitant when he was walking towards the rusty door of the warehouse. He turned the knob slowly and pushed into the building. He walked though a series of hallways that had been built to confuse anyone who was trying to sneak around the warehouse. Adam followed the signs and kept a steady hand on his gun. He came to the end of the maze and found a door at the end. He took a deep breath and opened it. He walked into a huge room filled with strange devices and traps, most looked hand made and old. He saw the puppet, Billy, laying on a table, his tricycle on the floor next to the table. "Welcome Adam, welcome to my workshop," a voice behind him said. Adam turned around, he saw the old man and a woman standing behind him. The man looked rather old, maybe in his 60's or so, with Grey thinning hair. The woman stood straight, she had a pistol on her belt, her arms looked scarred, and her hair was dyed black and messy, her hair had been cut down, Adam recognized her from the night he was kidnapped. "Jigsaw," Adam said in disbelief. "Yes, but you can call me John," the man said. "I'm Amanda," the woman said. "Hi, so, why did you ask me to come here," Adam asked. "Are you thankful for your life after the game, Adam?" John asked. "Yeah, of course, after the game, I thought about how lucky I was to be alive, and how everything makes sense, all the things on the tape, they were true, it made me realize how shitty my life was," Adam said confidently. "Well that is kinda the point," Amanda said. Adam smiled at Amanda, and she didn't smile back. "Well, I'm glad I could help," John said. "Let me ask you, do you think you would be interested in helping us, are you grateful enough to help us with our noble task? Do you think you could be come part of our operation?" John asked Adam with a serious look on his face. Amanda looked serious to. Adam though for a moment. "You know, I'm not really sure, i mean, all the things i went thought, it was hell, i don't know, i mean, it helped me, but i don't know if i could do it," "Well, how bout this, either you help us, or we have to kill you," Amanda said with a sinister smile. "What?!?!?!," Adam said in disbelief, his hand reached towards the gun, Amanda reached towards hers. "Now come on Adam, don't be like this, didn't you ever want to be part of something bigger than your self," John said. Adam lowered his hand, Amanda did the same. "Well, what you'd you have me do," Adam asked curiously. "Well, funny thing you asked, I could definatly use your photographing skills to find more subjects, and just other things that we need," John said. "I wouldn't have you kiddnap anyone, but on occasion, you'd have to help Amanda," He added. Adam stood there thinking really hard. He stared at the floor. "Adam, we do this to help people, i wouldn't be doing for any other reason," John said. Adam looked up. "Alright, I'm in." Adam said finaly. John smiled, "Good, welcome Adam," John said "Now, lets prepare for tonights subject," John said.

well, i fixed it, thought it over a little better, but yeah, there you go.


	3. First Night On The Job

Saw 1.5

First night on the job

Adam stood nervously at the door, he heard the subject, Kevin, screaming and crying to beat his game. All the sudden, snap, boom. He knew that he was dead, he didn't win, shame. Adam breathed a heavy sigh as he and Amanda went in to the room. The man's game was to disconnect the ax helmet from the timer, with cutting the timer out of his leg, but the man failed and the ax cut of his head. Adam took pictures with his camera while Amanda removed the camera that filmed the man in the corner of the room and put it in her bag. "Lets go," she said as he finished his pictures. Adam closed the door behind him as he left and left unlocked as John instructed. He and Amanda climbed into the car outside the warehouse where the game was set up. "God that one was messy," Adam said as they drove. "Eh, that one wasn't as bad as some of the older ones," Amanda said, thinking about other games. "Well, that one with me and Lawrence was pretty brutal," Adam said looking at Amanda. "Yeah, listen, I was the one who kidnapped you, that is why you saw me that night," Amanda confessed.   
"What... it was you," Adam said in disbelief. "Yeah, I feel bad Adam, I really do, I just, had to do it, it was part of the game you know that, I'm really sorry, I really am," Amanda said. This was the first time Adam saw Amanda outside her cold and focused self. "I forgive you," Adam said, he felt disbelief that she, Amanda, this cold, kind of heart less witch had apologized to Adam and seemed to of meant it. Adam gave her a little smile, she gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile. After that, no one talked till Amanda and Adam returned to the Warehouse. "So how did our subject do," John asked as Adam and Amanda returned. "Eh, he's a little, dead," Amanda said to John. "Sad, I thought this one would of wanted to live more than the rest, his wife is pregnant," John said. "Interesting," Amanda said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, Adam, what did you think," John asked. "Well, other than feel like I'm gonna throw up from the blood, I'm okay, I guess," Adam said, he stared down at the floor. "You'll get used to the gore of it," John said. "It took Amanda time to get used to it too, she threw up when we got back to find one of victims," John chuckled. Adam gave a small laugh, Amanda scowled and sat down and started cleaning her gun. "Oh don't be like that Amanda, you have to admit it was funny," John said. "Fuck you," Amanda replied bitterly. John sighed then turned to Adam, "I have something for you do tomorrow. I need you to follow this man, and take some photos, Amanda will be in the van, following. Can you do that," John asked. "Sure, sounds easy enough," Adam said. "I have a personal file on the man his name is Jason Wells, he's been cheating on his wife for ten years and he also beats his wife," John said, a clear look of disgust on his face. "Well, I need to go to my apartment tomorrow to get my camera gear, and some other stuff," Adam said. "Alright, well, I'm going to bed, your bunk is down the hall, its the last room on the right, good night Adam, welcome." Jigsaw said.


	4. Blood In, Blood Out

Saw: A New Life  
"Blood In, Blood Out"

Adam lay awake for a long time. He couldn't believe how far he had now come. Only two days ago he was a victim in these games, now he was part of the game. He thought long and hard about what John had said. "We do this to help people" John had said. Adam himself wasn't so sure to this affect, but he did know that he was a part of something greater than himself. He knew that he had to give up his normal life for this, but it was too late to back now. Adam breathed deeply and stared off into space, after a while he started drift off into sleep. He awoke suddenly. He looked around his room and got up. He put on his shoes and walked down the dark corridor to the main workshop. Everything looked bloodier in the day light. Rusty machines, bloody implements of death lay scattered among tables and work benches. "See anything you like," Amanda said from behind Adam. He slightly jumped, not expecting her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean," Adam asked. Amanda gave a slight laugh. "So, how many of these have you built," Adam asked. "Three or four, John has made most of these," she replied. "Interesting," Adam said, staring at a menacing rust and blood covered device. "Good morning," John said as he walked into the main workshop. Adam and Amanda turned to look at John. "Well, today is a busy day, Adam, you should head to your apartment and get whatever you need now, you most likely won't be going back there. Amanda, I need you to go into town and pick up some stuff," John said, cutting right to the chase. "Alright," Adam said.  
Adam opened the door to his apartment and stepped in. It had been awhile since he had been back home. He walked around the apartment, collecting his camera gear, some clothing; he also finished off what was left in the refrigerator, which was only some milk and some sandwich stuff. As he sat at the counter, looking around the apartment, he saw the broken Jigsaw puppet that he destroyed the night Amanda kidnapped him. He put down his sandwich and walked over to the broken puppet. He picked it up and looked at it. "Nice seeing you again," Adam said to the puppet. He sat the puppet on the counter and started finishing his sandwich. He went back into his bedroom, grabbed his mp3 player and his laptop, the few expensive possessions he still owned, other than his camera. He packed his stuff into a bag along with the puppet and walked out the front door, then locked it. He went up to the front desk, "Hey Randy, I'm movin out, I left the furniture in my room and here's the key," Adam said to him as he handed over his key "Ok, see you around Adam," Randy replied then went back to watching Jerry Springer. Adam walked out of the apartment building, he had a funny feeling in his stomach and he knew, this was indeed a new beginning.  
Adam sat in the park, he was tailing some wife abuser he didn't even remember his name. Adam was disgusted by this guy; he did all sorts of shit behind his wife's back and even beat her and his son. Adam was enraged by this asshole, it almost made him wanna kill the guy, but he knew he soon had it coming. He saw him walk into an alleyway then a few minutes later, he saw Amanda's car drive out of the alley and he felt relief. He got into his car and followed Amanda from a distance. They pulled into a parking lot near an abandoned train station, there, he and Amanda waited till night. They took the guy into the building where the trap was set. Amanda and Adam wired him into the trap. The man had to pull the railroad spikes out of his body and get out of the barbed wire chair and walk across the room to the door, but the floor was covered in nails glued sharp side up everywhere, it was unavoidable, Adam cringed at the idea of stepping on nails and they pierce his flesh and go thought the top of his foot.

Though at the same time, Adam was extremely interested on how this guy was gonna do and if he would live before bleeding to death. About an hour after they set him in the trap, he woke up screaming and heard John's video play and explain the game to the man, they watched from a video camera hidden in the room. Adam was morbidly fascinated by this man's suffering; knowing that this is what he had coming to him. He stared at the monitor, transfixed in an almost trance like state. Even Amanda was surprised at Adam's reaction to this. Then the man made a fatal mistake and fell face first into the nails and was killed almost instantly. Adam looked to Amanda, "Wow, that was insane," He muttered. They left the train station and went back to the workshop. Amanda showed John the tape of what happened. "Well, he got what he deserved," John simply said. Adam set up his stuff in his room, and then John took him to a different room where he could set up his developing room for his film. After Adam set up the dark room he went to bed and he couldn't stop thinking about the justice he and Amanda had done for his family, and for the world as well. 


End file.
